While the art of puppet controllers for string puppets is well developed and productive of artistic puppet action, prior controllers required substantial skill of the operators to avoid tangles of the connecting strings, and a high degree of skill and artistry to achieve desired puppet animation. Prior string puppet controllers were relatively complex in construction, so that independent actuation of many puppet parts was beyond the coordination of relatively young children.